A vast variety of tubular goods are used in industry. For example, in the drilling industry there are: drill pipes, drill collars, shock tools, drilling jars, bore casing; to name just a few. Similar examples can be drawn from pipeline construction, plumbing and heating, and other industry sectors.
At the point of manufacture or storage of many types of tubular goods, manufacturing reports and specifications, operating instructions, service reports, catalogues, and other written information is meticulously secured to each individual piece of tubular good. The information is required by the end user. When the tubular goods are moved from the point of manufacture or storage the pertinent information relating to the individual tubular goods is frequently lost or destroyed. A variety of methods have been used in an attempt to keep the vital information with the tubular goods, but to no avail. Packets of written information which are tied, glued, wired or strapped to the tubular goods are generally torn off during transit. Shipping stickers and paint labels are rubbed or worn off. Even if the information is recovered, it is impractical if not impossible to match the information with the tubular goods to which it pertains.